Enemies, Not Lovers
by LuckyLaTat
Summary: "We can neither be lovers nor friends. I gave up on what I felt for you. We are enemies. Goodbye, Sasuke." This is somewhat of an AntiSakuraSasuke. But it has some SakuraSasuke in it. The reading is better then this.


This is somewhat of a Anti-SakuraSasuke. But it has some SakuraSasuke in it. I found this old thing. Rewriten it. And i put it on here. I hope you like it.

This is my first SakuraSasuke thing. So dont be hating if it sucks.

I do not own Naruto.

Three years have passed from the day Sasuke left. Three years ago my old friend Naruto failed to bring him back. It put me and him into a depression. We each took our own paths to become stronger. Each under the three Legendary Ninja. Me and Naruto only became strong to bring Sasuke back. Sasuke went to get strong to kill his brother. But now, it's just Naruto trying to bring him back. And Naruto trying to bring me back.

I am Sakura. A former ninja from the Leaf. I am now known as Sakura of the Akatsuki. I left before Naruto came back from his two and a half year away training. One thing that killed me the most… Was having him come back to learn what I have done.

Now I am 18. Been with the Akatsuki for two years. I am on a solo mission. I'm resting under the shade of a tree. It isn't too hot of a day. The weather is perfect. So, why not enjoy it?

"_At least I get the day to relax and not have to deal with the others." _I said to Inner

"**I agree with you on that one." **She said to me.

"_I have to thank Leader for giving me a solo mission." _

"**But looks like out alone time will end soon." **She said. Sadly, like always, she was right. A familiar chakra was near. I couldn't put my finger on it. The person's name was on the tip of my tongue.

Before I could guess. He walked into the small clearing and stared at me.

"_Oh great… its him." _I thought to Inner

"**Why did we even like him?" **She asked

"_Does 'Oh Sasuke! You're so cool with your bad boy act!' ring a bell?" _I asked her

"**Get him to stop staring…" **She said annoyed.

"If you take a picture, it lasts longer." I said in a rather annoyed tone.

"I would have never guessed." He said as he started walking to me. I quickly grabbed my sword and stood up. He stopped walking and put his hands up in defense. "Calm down. I don't want to fight. I have no need to."

"_Good… because I am too lazy right now." _I thought as I put my sword away and sat back down under the tree. He sat down next to me.

"So why are you here?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Getting away from everything." He simply put "What about you?"

"A mission." I said "I'm on my way back. But I gave myself an extra day." I gazed up at the sky with a few clouds. "It's been forever…"

"What has?" He asked as I tilted my head to the side a little to look at him.

"The last time we talked without trying to kill each other." I said as I looked back to the sky.

When we where Team 7?" He asked more to his self. "Back in the good old days."

"You sound like an old man." I said as he laughed and shook his head. I was shocked "You laughed…"

"I'm not always emotionless." He said with a smirk

"At least you take your stick out of your ass some days." I said

"Come with me." He said as I looked at him confused.

"Huh?" I asked. There was no need to. You can see the question on my face.

"Come with me. Leave the Akatsuki. Join my team." I only sighed and shook my head no. "Why not?"

"You don't know how long I waited to hear those words." I said with a small sad smile "But that was then."

"Then what is now?" He asked as I stood up with my back facing him. He stood as well.

"Now is different." I turned my head to give him an emotionless look. "I'm not the same old, weak, fan girl anymore. I'm Sakura of the Akatsuki."

"What happened?" He asked

"I gave up on you. I was sick of the village life." I started walking away "I found Akatsuki as my new home."

"And what else?" He asked

"I found a new way to live." I stopped at the end of the clearing.

"So what does this mean?" He asked sadly

"We are enemies. Not lovers." I said as I turned to find him in front of my. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck and hugged him. I whispered "Thank you." I pulled away and gave him a slow, meaningful kiss. "Goodbye." I said as I disappeared.

"_We can neither be lovers nor friends. I gave up on what I felt for you. We are enemies. Goodbye, Sasuke." _

Review please. (:

Hoped you like it.


End file.
